kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded/Darkheart3/Wonderland
Wonderland After arriving at Wonderland you'll be immediatly thrown into a fight with some Heartless. Fight them off, then give the Inkling to the girl. It's that little shiny object on top of some Metal Blox. Now because this world is a bit topsy turvy, i've split it up into different sections. Inklings *Rose Garden- Take the only available exit, then head west, northeast, and then South. There is a Red Roses Inkling here. Next return to the closest intersection, go southwest then north, where you'll find a White Roses Inkling. From here, go back a room, and head east twice. This is where you'll find the last Looking-Glass Inkling. *Lotus Forest- Here, you'll find the Heartless Inkling at the southwest corner, as well as the Peculiar Hole Inkling at the southeast corner of the area. *Hedge Maze- The White Rabbit Inkling can be found at the Northwest corner. In you talk to the Ace of Spades at the Northeast corner and give him the White Roses Inkling, he'll give you the Queen of Hearts Inkling. *Aimless Path- At the Northwest area you can find the Card Soldier Inkling. Fix the glitch there to receive a Watch Inkling. *Tea Party Garden- Examine the poster to the north to receive an Unbirthday Inkling, and the door to your right to receive a Mad Hatter Inkling. If you examine the table, and give the White Rabblit the Watch Inkling, he'll give you the Trial Inkling. *Bizarre Room- There is a Cookie Inkling on the South table. Climb the ladder onto the fireplace and receive the Cheshire Cat Inkling. Then fix the glitch here to receive the Doorknob Inkling. When helping Alice remeber, use the Inklings in this order: *White Rabbit *Peculiar Hole *Cheshire Cat *Queen of Hearts If you want to help her keep remembering, continue in this order: *Card Soldiers *Trial *Mad Hatter *Unbirthday *Doorknob Sectors *Aimless Path- The sector in the Aimless Path is very hard to get to. The Card Soldiers have gone bonkers, so you'll need to time your runs just right. Use the Touch Screen Map to your advantage *Bizarre Room- You can find the Bizarre Room sector after you talk to Doorknob. You can find it near the table you landed on *Hedge Maze- The Hedge Maze sector can be found after you come back from the Bizarre Room. If you got to the small alcove on your right, you can find it somewhere on the wall. You'll be introduced to Blast Blox in this sector Sort of a Boss:Cards and Towers Keyhole This keyhole has a new layout. It is a shoot-out (hey that ryhmed). Shoot the swarms of enemy Heartless with your Keyblade, and jump over the dangerous Glitch Pits. There is 4 stages (I think) of endless shooting, so make sure to save before you do all of this. Boss:Trickmaster to lock on to Trickmaster before releasing. This will release several bullets at him, and guarantee that they will hit him. Thunder Spear and Fireball are useful abilities to have, as they can deal quite a bit of damage at a time. When Trickmaster fires his fireballs, block them with if you have block equipped. If you don't, use Aero Shield. If Trickmaster starts spinning around and firing meteors, use Aero Shield and Dodge Roll to block them. }} Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page-> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded walkthroughs